battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
DUCK!
DUCK! is a heavyweight robot that competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was built by Hal Rucker who previously competed in the second season of the ABC reboot with The Ringmaster. It is a four-wheeled, white, invertible, box-shaped robot machined out of a single piece of aluminum. For weaponry, DUCK! was armed with a lifting plow. DUCK! was a fan favorite and was successful enough to make it to the rumble for a spot in the Top 16, however Bombshell won the rumble against it in a close decision. For Season 4, DUCK!'s new set-up was similar to the original, it has a wider range of motion, allowing it to rotate fully around, much like Breaker Box or Shockwave. On top of the plow is a little spike, implying that it can be used like a hammer as well, while the beak is longer and the arm can protect two wheels at once when it's lowered. While Hal's daughter Hannah returned as well, controlling a different robot called Marvin''', '''Hal managed to pick up British Robot Wars veteran Gabriel Stroud, most famous for Sabretooth, as well as runner-up from This is Fighting Robots, Tánshè. Robot History Discovery Season 3 DUCK!'s first battle in the competition was in a rumble with Mecha Rampage and Free Shipping. When the rumble began, things were were off to a poor start as DUCK lost a wheel from Mecha Rampage's first attack. Even so, it continued to battle by flipping Free Shipping, whom had also taken damage from Mecha Rampage. DUCK! continued to attack, tossing both Mecha Rampage and Free Shipping multiple times. Time ran out and DUCK! was declared the winner of the rumble by a 3-0 judges' decision. Next up for DUCK! was Reality, which had come off a tough loss against SawBlaze. When the fight began, things were fairly even as Reality couldn't do anything to DUCK and vice-versa. However, as the robots continued to maneuver, Reality took off one of DUCK!'s tires, reducing the effectiveness of DUCK!'s front lifting plow. Still, DUCK! continued to maneuver so Reality continued to attack, eventually tearing off what was left of the wheel it attacked earlier. Despite being well on top, Reality suddenly stopped moving, and DUCK! left its opponent idle in order to claim a victory by knockout. DUCK!'s 3rd opponent in the competition was in the main event against former semi-finalist Bronco, which had been dominant in its last three battles. The match was pretty even to start as Bronco was missing its flips while DUCK! wasn't able to capitalize. DUCK! continued to search for an opening and was eventually thrown into the air by its opponent. Luckily, this flip was too far away from the arena barrier so DUCK! landed back on the arena floor pretty much undamaged. DUCK! managed to stay away from Bronco's flipper and caused Bronco to miss flips but it was eventually tossed onto the screws and thrown out right in front of the judges for an instant KO. DUCK! was next put up against the reigning champion Tombstone. Things weren't going too badly for DUCK! as they were taking damage but none of the impacts severe enough to disable it, only tearing off a piece of the plow. After pushing Tombstone into the casing for the screws, DUCK! pressed on, absorbing the hits from Tombstone and lost the other side of its plow, leaving only the part with its face on it still attached. DUCK! started to take damage to its wheels, eventually losing a wheel. Even so, DUCK! didn't show any signs of mechanical failure and continued to come at Tombstone and lost another wheel. Luckily for DUCK! the impacts were taking its toll on Tombstone as the frame had bent the weapon downward, reducing the damage it was inflicting. Additionally, Tombstone had stopped moving. DUCK! continued to show enough movement but lost more wheels as it ran into Tombstone's spinning bar. Tombstone spun down its weapon and got going again but DUCK found itself on the killsaws, which came up and disabled its last remaining wheel. DUCK! could no longer move and was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO. DUCK!'s next participation was in the Last Chance Rumble with Valkyrie, Red Devil, Bombshell, Lucky, and Gigabyte in a bid to make the top 16 bracket and earn the 16th seed. When the rumble began, DUCK was in a bit of a sandwich between Valkyrie and Red Devil but got free and took a hit from Gigabyte. DUCK! pressed on but wasn't able to get its lifter into play that often and didn't do much for the rest of the rumble except take hits and/or push other robots around. Time ran out and the judges awarded Bombshell the 16th seed and entry into the top 16 bracket. The last battle for DUCK! was against Gigabyte in a sort-of grudge match from the Last Chance Rumble to settle a feud between them. Both robots came out tentatively before meeting in a big collision that sent both robots into opposite corners of the arena. DUCK! came back and took another hit from Gigabyte that threw it into the air. Gigabyte continued to spin at high speed and DUCK! kept coming, getting tossed around each time. Eventually, DUCK lost mobility in its left front wheel but still had enough to move in a straight line and went in to take another hit. However, Gigabyte had bumped into the casing for the screws and wasn't moving anymore even though its shell continued to spin at high speed. Gigabyte was counted out, giving DUCK! the win by KO. Discovery Season 4 DUCK! returned for the 2019 season and was drawn against its Last Chance Rumble companion and rival Bombshell. The match got underway fairly quickly as DUCK! and Bombshell circled for a bit before DUCK! got in a lift on Bombshell near the arena barrier, flipping it over. Bombshell tried to self-right with its disc, but ended up where it had ended up repeatedly last season and was unable to move or self-right. Bombshell was counted out, giving DUCK! the win by a quick KO. DUCK! was then placed against a redesigned Cobalt. When the match began, DUCK! was not off to a good start as they were repeatedly sent flying though the air but seeming to remain okay anyway. However, as the match went on, DUCK!'s lifting beak eventually got bent and was no longer able to stay flush on the floor, even after DUCK! was flipped over. DUCK! took another hit from Cobalt that sent the front of the plow out of the arena, leaving DUCK! pretty much defenseless. Luckily, as Cobalt went in for another attack, it hit a seam in the arena floor and bounced into the air before landing on an uneven patch of the floor. Cobalt was unable to move, giving DUCK! the win by KO. DUCK was then drawn against veteran Donald Hutson and Lock-Jaw. For this fight, DUCK! decided to use the little spike on top of its lifter as a hammer. When the match began, DUCK! missed with its weapon and started to take hits from Lock-Jaw. DUCK! pressed on, absorbing hits from Lock-Jaw without taking much damage. DUCK managed to find an opening and started to attack Lock-Jaw from above. DUCK! found it difficult to land many blows or get in many lifts as Lock-Jaw was able to stay out of the way. However, Lock-Jaw's weapon soon started smoking, leaving mostly a pushing match but this didn't favor DUCK! either as DUCK! was still struggling to do much against its opponent. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Lock-Jaw. DUCK was next placed against newcomer Quantum and opted to use its pick as often as possible. However, as the match got underway, DUCK! found itself repeatedly in the jaw of Quantum, trying to hammer it as often as possible, but sustaining deep bites each time. There were some points where DUCK! was able to lift itself and Quantum off the ground, but it only held for so long. DUCK! found itself shoved into the walls and screws so often, eventually having some smoke leak out that later turned into fire. DUCK! was unable to do anything as it was shoved behind the screws, until it got free. DUCK! couldn't get away as Quantum held them against the screws and bit down as the time ran out. The judges gave a unanimous 3-0 decision to Quantum. DUCK! was down to its last chance at the Top 16 with a match against Greg Gibson and Yeti. DUCK! started off fairly well as it was taking hits from Yeti's drum and managed to flip them over. DUCK! stayed on Yeti for a while until Yeti began to attack again. DUCK! then started having trouble with its lifter as it was mostly flailing in the air and not really aiding in its attacks. DUCK! continued to defend itself but was unable to mount much of an attack before time ran out. The judges awarded Yeti a unanimous 3-0 decision and a spot in the Top 16. DUCK! wasn't done yet as it faced off against Jack Barker and End Game in an exhibition match. DUCK! wasn't doing so well to start as they were soon sent flying but not suffering much damage. DUCK! had little offensive tacticss against End Game so it continued to come at them and was sent flying again, even ending up on the screws. DUCK! struggled on the screws but was able to escape with the help of its lifter. As the match wore on, DUCK!'s lifter was getting more and more warped and the collisions seemed to be affecting End Game as well as they weren't moving for a few seconds on two separate occasions. However, DUCK! found itself near the pulverizer and came to a stop after a final hit with smoke pouring out. DUCK! was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Note: The Last chance Rumble doesn't contribute to the wins/loss record. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It may look fly but it's got a fowl mouth. Don't ruffle its feathers, it's got plenty of pluck and you're outta luck. Say whassup to DUCK!!" "Got a robot you nead beaten? He'll take a quack at it. Underestimating this bot is just plain Daffy......DUCK!" "Can this ugly duckling turn into a swan? Beat out the bigger bots and make its season long? The way it fights is ugly, as you can see. It's the classic break fist on face strategy. It's DUCK!" "It'll leave you crying fowl and stick you with the bill. Release the quaken! It's DUCK!!" "DUCK!" "Don't call him chicken. He's no chive turkey. This bird's got plenty of pluck. You're about to be out of luck. It's DUCK!" "If it were a volcano, it would be called Quackatoa. I do lava good pun. Now don't blow it! Here's DUCK!" "Forget the Millennium Falcon, THIS is the most dangerous bird in the galaxy. All fight, no flight. DUCK!" "If it were an assassin, it would be called Swan Wilkes Booth. It's what they should've told Lincoln, DUCK!" "Don't act like a bird brain when you fight this bot, or you might wind up with egg on your face. This battle won't be won over easy. Get ready to be goosed by DUCK!" Trivia *A lego RC version of DUCK! fought at the 2019 BrickCon. Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes